Hodoka's Blog
Chapter 1 "Remember my name". "Hodoka!". I remember the day like no other. My village was attacked by the Makuta. They slaughtered all of the Hitegna species off the face of the world. I can imagine the screams of my people. As I hid under a small crawl space, I thought that why us? How did we deserve this? After the chaos stopped, I waited for an hour and crawled out of my hiding spot. The terror was horrifying. I realized that I was the last of my kind. After the nightmare, I went to seek help for revenge against the Makuta. I came across some matoarn that were helpful enough to go by boat to a mysterious Island called Daxia. The Shallow cats were around the boarders of the island. I went further in the vast wastelands and saw a mechanical like large building. A large creature teleported out of thin air grabbed me. He then teleported us to the inside of the building. I met another large being and says "Would you wish to join warrior?" Seeing as I had no choice, I said "Yes". Then the being gave me these glorious wings and said "Welcome to the Order of Mata Nui." TO BE CONTINUED..... Chapter 2 As the newest member of the Order of Mata Nui, I would be assigned to missions across the world. But my main duty was to train the other members in hand-to-hand combat. The Hitenga species were known to be great fighters in close combat, so this was the perfect job for me. As the years went by I learned all of the Order of Mata Nui's member's names. As a weapons expert of my people, I created my sword which I called the Air Cutter Sword (Which emits an air wave that cuts through Makuta Armor) and Sifle gun. As I gained their trust, I was sent to meet the Order of Mata Nui leader. With proudness in his eyes, he presented a powerful mask to me called the Mask of Weapon Effect. With tremendous power coursing through my armor, I felt no longer denied of my Unity, Duty or Destiny of accomplishing my goal all of those years ago and to defeat the Makuta species for my revenge. Unfortunately, The Order Of Mata Nui was disbanned. I was left to find a new home where I can be one with the sky and to help matoarn as their guardian. Kardi Nui TO BE CONTINUED..... Chapter 3 I''' went to find the city of Kardi Nui. I started my search by visting the island of Voya Nui. The locals were very polite when I arrived there. But the Toa of the island were not so happy to see me. They thought that I was a threat to the island. The only way they would accept me was to prove myself to them. '''When the volcaneo of Voya Nui erupted, the toa needed help to stop the lava from flowing. My air powers would not stop the lava. The only way to stop the lava was to use my Mask of Weapon Effect. With a strike of my sword, the lava dissolved in seconds. I have proved myself to the Toa and they told me where the Kardi Nui was located. I have to make my way through the pit mutagen and to the Universe Core. TO BE CONTINUED..... Chapter 4 As I apporched the waters of the Universe Core, I knew that I had to protect myself against the pit mutagen. So I concentrated my air flow and created an air bubble to go into the waters of the pit. I dived into the water and saw the bleakness of the shallow ocean. I couldn't keep my bubble stable for long. As I was panicking from the pit mutagen leaking into the bubble, I accelarated with my protosteel wings til I was at my top speed of 300 miles per hour. As I got to the Swamp of Secrets, the strain of my power was so immense that I blackedout. After a few hours of being unconisious, I was awoken by Kirop (leader of the matoarn of Kardi Nui) and he welcomed the idea that a being could get here with such determination. I met the other matoarn of the village and said that I would be there guardian of Kardi Nui. Then I met Tanma. As I heard of his loss of his village, he remined me why I went to Kardi Nui and a little bit of myself. We both had a strong bond and became the best of friends. But soon I would be against all of the matoarn, inclding Tanma by the very foe I vowed to have revenge. The Makuta. TO BE CONTINUED.....